bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydron
Hydron was the leader of New Vestroia and is commander of the Vexos. He is now the new leading Subterra brawler for the Vexos, replacing Gus. It is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he possessed the petrified statues of five of the Six Soldiers that saved Vestroia: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas (not Angelo/Diablo Preyas), Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid. His goal was to "complete his collection" by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. Role Season 1: New Vestroia Very little was known about the Prince during Season 1. What is clear is that he has a negative relationship with his father, King Zenoheld, who constantly complains of his son disappointing him by not firmly putting New Vestroia under Vestal control. Hydron thinks that his father worries too much about him and doesn't have enough trust that he can do things on his own. He is shown to be quite arrogant, and he thinks very highly of himself. Mylene Pharaoh refers to him as "a spoiled brat". It is unclear as to whether he has any actual experience in brawling despite wanting to take on Dan and the others himself, perhaps due to his royal status. But he is no fool, he is well aware that Spectra is up to something, and has employed Lync to keep an eye on him, who crossed him to join Spectra and Gus. He also has a habit of twirling a lock of his hair. Season 2: New Vestroia In Season 2 after Gus left the Vexos, it was revealed that Mylene recruited Hydron as the new Subterra Vexos brawler. Hydron also gets a new outfit in the second season. Hydron is sent to Vestal to get the Haos Energy from Baron while strolling around he buy's a pair of sunglasses. After encountering Baron, he challenges him to a brawl for the Haos Energy. He readily agrees and Hydron reveals that he is no longer a prince, thanks to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Not much is said after that to explain how he lost his position as ruler of Vestal. Hydron is a very strong Subterra brawler, and uses the Bakugan Dryoid, a mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. Soon after the brawl begins, he defeats Ancient Nemus and Piercian with only Dryoid, thus releasing the Haos Energy and powering up his father's machine. It seems like he does not have a Bakugan Trap, showing that he is very skilled in brawling. Hydron is cruel and tends to brawl until his opponent pleads for mercy, which pleases him immensely, much to his opponent's chagrin. As he arrives back with the other Vexos, Mylene states that he should work on his stealth, because he may have alerted the other Brawlers. But he shrugs it off and says that she is jealous of him for claiming the first Attribute Energy. Mylene seems angered, but does no question him furthur. He is the one who then creates the plan to lure Dan Kuso and the rest of the Resistance back to Earth by having Alice get defeated by Shadow Prove. Hydron plans to brawl Dan and defeat him to take the Pyrus energy. After his plan works, he and Shadow Prove face Marucho, Preyas, and Minx Elfin. Although they lose, they still manage to get the Aquos Attribute Energy into the BT system, due to the fact that Elfin sacrificed herself in the battle, making Preyas finish the battle off. He then returns to the Vexos Motherpalace with Shadow and smirks to himself how irritated Mylene will be when she realizes that he stole another Attribute Energy while she still has none. He battles Dan Kuso, Mira Clay, and Spectra Phantom with Zenoheld. He wins against Mira, and knocks her unconscience, but he loses against Dan and Spectra. But his father wins against them and they get the Pyrus energy, but Farbros gets damaged in the process. Because of his lose, he gets held by the collar by Zenoheld and almost got accused of failing until he blamed Professor Clay for his Mechanical Bakugan's weakness. (He tends to set the blame on other people instead of on himself). In "Volt's Revolt," it is shown that Hydron thinks of the other Vexos members (excluding his father) as dogs, telling Volt to be "A good little doggie," much to his infuriation. When he pursues Volt for betraying the Vexos, he is defeated, but manages to send Volt to another dimension in his thirst for revenge. After his defeat, he showed signs of going insane, probably because he is so determined for victory. Upon Volt's disappearance into another dimension, Hydron screams "I defeated him! ... I won!" while staggering backwards. This shows that even though he lost, he doubted his strength to actually get rid of him. In "Payback," he then follows Lync at Earth and brawls against him after he betrayed the Vexos. Hydron defeated Lync and sended him into another dimension, just like Volt. Also in this episode Hydron was angered greatly when Lync told him the only reason he beat Volt and sent him to another dimension was only to win his father's approval but this backfires on him by Zenoheld saying: "Well what do you want from me, a pat on the head? Can't you see I'm busy here?" He looked hurt/confused by his father's response In episode 49, Zenoheld gets angry on him for not retrieving the Phantom Data, and punishs with The Agonizer. Later on, Hydron dreams Lync and Volt, telling him that he should be the new King, not Zenoheld. He then chalanges Zenoheld to a Brawl, and loses, altough was able to defeat Farbros, and halve Zenoheld's Life Gauge. He was thrown in a prison along with Gus, thus proving Gus is still alive. In episode 50, he was tricked by Gus starting a brawl inside the cells, thus releasing Dryoid and Rex Vulcan, and so breaking the cells and helping both Gus and himself escape. Bakugan * Subterra Dryoid * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (as a statue) (Back with Alice) * Haos Blade Tigrerra (as a statue) (Back with Runo) * Aquos Preyas (as a statue) (Back with Marucho) * Subterra Hammer Gorem (as a statue) (Back with Julie) * Ventus Storm Skyress (as a statue) (Freed into New Vestroia) Trivia * He was a very heartless person. In episode 41, when his Bakugan's attack manages to blow Mira away Dan calls him a creep by saying "You creep! Who hurts a girl like that?". He responds with "Boy. Girl. All I see is brawler." Also in episode 46 he went insane once he lost to Volt and sent him to a dimensional netherworld narrowly escaping being dragged in himself by Volt. After that he defeated and sent Lync to the same place. However, the spirits of Volt and Lync seemed to be on his side over the greater evil, Zenoheld's, in episode 49. * He and his father are the only Vexos that do not have a last name. * He is the only brawler so far to lower Zenoheld's Life Gauge. * It seems that he really cares about his Bakugan, Dryoid, as shown in episode 49, where he is kept in a case, and during his battle against Zenoheld, when Zenoheld activated Land Pressure, Hydron believed in Dryoid that he can outstand Land Pressure's effect. * He seems to hate people that refer him to as "Father's son" and call him weaker than his father, as shown in episode 50, where Gus tricks him to start a brawl by calling him a lapdog. Gallery ph1234.jpg|Prince Hydron's Season One Outfit 014.PNG|Hydron's Season Two Outfit hydron.jpg|Hydron Hydron with glass.jpg|Hydron wearing his glasses hycr.jpg|Hydron's dream hydr.jpg|Hydron and Dryoid Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Villains